Meet Polterpup
by Ability King KK
Summary: Luigi decides to introduce his new pet to some of his fellow Smash Fighters. Too bad a certain quad of ghosts have to interfere.


The small group of Smash Fighters consisting of Alph, Fox, Diddy Kong, and Duck Hunt Dog looked on in confusion as Luigi made his way over to them. What made them look at him was the fact that following after the green clad plumber was surprisingly a ghost dog that wore a red collar.

"…Is anyone else seeing what I'm seeing?" asked Alph, turning towards the others.

"If you're referring to the ghost that's following Luigi, then yes," replied Fox.

"I thought Luigi was afraid of ghosts," said Diddy, tilting his head in confusion.

"Hey everyone! I'd like-a you to-a meet Polterpup," said Luigi as he made it over to them.

"Arf!"

Fox crossed his arms. "So what's the deal, Luigi? Considering your fear of ghosts…"

Luigi rubbed the back of his head and glanced away. "I know, but-a Polterpup is-a different. He's not-a scary like-a the rest of-a them."

Duck Hunt Dog trotted over to Polterpup and the two dogs started to sniff each other as a way to get to know each other.

"Ruff/Arf!" barked the two, now friends.

"Oh look, they're-a friends!" said Luigi with a smile.

"He does seem pretty nice," stated Alph as he started to pet Polterpup.

"Pretty rare for ghosts," said Diddy. He then gave off a shiver. "I still remember the likes of Kloak and Kackle."

As the group continued to talk, they were unaware of a certain group of multicolored specters watching them.

"Just look at them. What's with the new ghost anyway?" questioned the small red ghost with a growl as he glared at Polterpup.

"Seems to be Luigi's new pet or something," replied the tall blue ghost with a shrug. "Figured it was obvious, Blinky."

Blinky glared up at his rival. "Don't start with me, Inky!"

The young female pink ghost rolled her eyes at the two's behavior. "Would you two stop it? What does it matter if the plumber has a pet?"

Blinky turned to Pinky. "It's the fact that the mutt is a ghost and he's following Greenie like some puppy."

"Duh, isn't he a puppy already though, Blinky?" asked the large orange ghost.

"Shut up, Clyde! The point is that the mutt is a traitor to ghost-kind and we need to do something about it."

Pinky let out a sigh. "And what exactly are we going to do?"

A wide malicious looking grin appeared on Blinky's face.

Back with Luigi and the others, they were about to head back inside the Mansion when laughter echoed through the air. Turning towards the source, they saw the Ghost Gang floating up above. At the sight of the spooks, Luigi froze up in fear.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" questioned Blinky with a grin. "A bunch of goody-goodies and no Pac-Man in sight. What are you going to do?"

Polterpup and Duck Hunt Dog started growling at the Ghost Gang, while Fox and Diddy narrowed their eyes and took out their weapons. Meanwhile, Alph was trying to snap Luigi out of it.

"What do you four want?" demanded Fox, readying his Blaster.

"We want the ghost dog," replied Blinky. "As a ghost he's a traitor for being friends with you guys."

"So wait, does that mean you guys are against Ghost-type Pokémon as well?" asked Diddy in confusion.

"Don't get me started on those guys," hissed Blinky through clenched teeth.

Inky then came forward. "Look, just hand us the mutt and we'll be on our way."

"Seriously, if this is your plan, you two are idiots," said Pinky, looking at the two with a deadpan look.

"What's wrong with this plan?" demanded the Ghost Gang leader.

"Clyde could have thought up a better plan!"

"Duh, I could've?"

"…You give him way too much credit, Pinky," replied Inky with a sigh.

As the Ghost Gang continued arguing, Luigi finally snapped out of it.

"We have-a to get out of-a here! They're-a going to take-a Polterpup away!"

"Calm down, Luigi," said Fox. "We can take these guys."

"That's right!" exclaimed Diddy as he readied his Peanut Popguns.

Luigi frantically shook his head. "But they're-a ghosts! We can't-a hurt them!"

"…But Luigi, can't you just use your Poltergust 5000 and suck them up?" asked Alph.

It was quiet as the group took in what Alph said. Once it sunk in, Fox could only facepalm.

"Luigi…take care of them."

"…Right."

The green clad plumber stepped forward, his Poltergust 5000 now strapped to his back. When he started to charge it up that was when the Ghost Gang noticed. Seeing that they were about to lose, Pinky turned to Blinky.

"This is all your fault!" she shouted as she started shaking Blinky in anger.

The Ghost Gang didn't have time to escape as Luigi activated the Poltergust 5000 and started to suck them up. Try as they might, the Ghost Gang couldn't outfly the suction of the vacuum and her soon trapped inside the device, their muffled yells demanding that they be released.

"…I did it!" cheered Luigi with a grin.

"Arf, arf!" barked Polterpup as he hopped around Luigi in excitement.

"What are you going to do with them now?" asked Alph as he and the others came up to Luigi.

"I say we find Pac-Man and let him deal with them," suggested Fox, crossing his arms.

Seeing as that was the best solution, the group set off to find Pac-Man. As they did, one thing went through Luigi's mind.

'_I just-a hope he doesn't try-a to eat Polterpup.'_

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Another one-shot requested by ringsandamiss007 on deviantART. He wanted to see Luigi introduce Polterpup to some of the other Smash Fighters. I even added the Ghost Gang to flesh out the story some since this one-shot already involved one ghost.**

**Speaking of the Ghost Gang, when I write them they will always be the **_**Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures**_** versions. While I do not like that series, I do like how they gave the Ghost Gang their own unique designs so they were no longer pallet swaps. Pac-Man on the other hand will always be what you see in **_**Pac-Man World**_**/SSB4.**


End file.
